Derek and Penelope Imagines
by BabygirlClara
Summary: I see a lot of these types of books on Wattpad but never on here. They are oneshots of little "Imagines." You guys can request a one shot dedicated to you and I will write it however you want. READ 1ST CHAPTER. (It tells more about requesting a imagine)
1. REQUEST

To request an imagine... please PM me, if you comment, i will not get to it as fast as i would if you guys just shoot me a message.

ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GIVE ME THE PLOT AND IF YOU WANT TO BE INVOLVED IN THE IMAGINE AT ALL.

*I will do BOTH clean and dirty. whichever youd like, i dont mind*

{IM _**ONLY**_ DOING PENELOPE AND DEREK!}


	2. Caught

_**Penelopes POV**_ It was two weeks since the guys left on their latest case to Texas. I was sprawled out on Dereks bed watching a movie on his big flat screen hanging on the wall, across from his bed when a hot steamy scene came on.

I couldnt help but imagine that being Derek and I. We have been dating for a few months and him being away on a case made it difficult. We have yet to have any kind of intimate moment, due to being called in or helping out other units.

I talked to JJ on the phone before i left the BAU, she said they were headed home tomorrow, i was super excited. I couldnt wait for Derek to get here.

As my mind went back to the tv, i noticed the scene was still playing. A 35 year old mother of two, sprawled out on her back while her husband of 7 years had his head inbetween her thighs. The woman had her head thrown back trying to compress her moans.

I ran my fingertips up and down my breast, over my hard nipples and down my body to my shorts. I slid them over my hips and down my legs and threw them on the floor next to the bed and then i tugged on the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and threw it next to my shorts.

I laid back on the bed and trailed my fingers down my body and into my panties. I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I entered one of my fingers into my tight hole. I added another finger and I could feel my hole stretch.

"ohhh fuck." I moaned as i pinched my nipples with my left hand.

I felt my pussy start to clench as I was approaching my first orgasm.

"Ohh, Derek, just like that." i moaned, imagining that he was there.

"Well well well. What do we have here." I heard a deep voice say. i jumped up and ripped my hand outta my panties.

"W-what are you doing here?" i asked Derek.

"I live here." He snickered.

"I thought you guys were coming home tomorrow." I said

"I was going to surprise you but i see here... that you dont need me." He said

"No, Derek. I do need you." I told him.

"Oh really? Why dont you go back over to that bed, and finish what you started." He said into my ear.

"But i rather have your long hard dick inside of me." I moaned as I grabbed him through his pants.

"No no no. I want to watch you finish." He told me.

I crawled back onto the bed and took my panties off all the way and spread my legs. Derek crawled onto the bed with me and began to admire my pussy. I started to rub my clit and then i entered two fingers into my hole.

"Goddamn baby girl. Your pussy looks so fucking tight." He moaned

I started to moan as i felt my pussy clench around my fingers. Derek could tell I was about to cum so he knocked my hand away from my pussy and replaced it with his own.

His mouth came closer and he blew air onto my pussy lips making them glisten and then he dove in. I immediantly arched uo against his face as he began to flick his tongue over my clit. He entered two fingers into my pussy and began to fingerfuck me, roughly.

"ohhh fuck derek! that feels so fucking good." I moaned.

I felt my pussy clench again and my legs started to shake.

"Oh.. im.. Im gonna fucking cum!" i moaned loudly.

After i came, derek pulled his fingers out and wiped his mouth and crawled up in bed next to me.

"Now thats what i call a Welcome Home." He said with a smile.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Its a short one. REQUEST are STILL open.**


	3. Black Queen

_**Penelopes POV**_

Derek and i have been dating for about five months now. A month back, he asked if i would move in with him. I gladly excepted.

We moved all of my furniture into storage and I packed pretty much all of my belongings into boxes and stored them into the attic.

The team had just gotten back from their latest case and Hotch gave us a week off.

It was our first full day off and Derek decided to go work on a house he was trying to renovate for a few hours while I decided to do some housework.

I got almost every room in the house straightened up when i walked up into the attic. I looked at all the neatly placed boxes and what they were labeled as, when i came across one labled, 'Black Queen.'

I frowned and grabbed the boxed. I carried it downstairs and into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. I opened it and began to look through all of the stuff.

It took me a minute to realize what all of this stuff was, it was all from my Black Queen days or my 'gothic' days.

I began to pull out everything, one by one.

I laid the tight fitting corsets in a pile, and then began to look through the photographs of me as the Black Queen.

"Goddamn, you look sexy." I heard a deep voice behind me say. I turned to see Derek.

"Now, or in this picture." I said with my eyebrows raised.

"Both." He said smiling as he came and sat next to me on the couch.

I set the photographs aside and began to rummage through the box some more, pulling out some fishnet stockings and push-up bras.

"Have you ever thought about roleplaying?" Derek asked out of the blue.

"Like, in a chatroom?" I said in a questioning tone.

"No, like in the bedroom." He replied.

"Oh, I have. I just didnt know you were into that." I told him.

"Would you ever want to try that?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of... maybe... you dressing up as the Black Queen, which means putting all of these things on, and letting me interrogate you and i dont know, having my way with you." Derek reponded.

"That sounds hot." I told him.

"So your into the idea?"

"Absolutely. Ill go change?" I told him, throwing the things back into the box and carrying it in the other room.

I started to undress. I slipped my push-up bra on making my D cups stick out fruther. I slipped on my short dress and fishnets and my black leather heels and did my make up. It had taken about 10 to 15 minutes before I walked out and seen Derek had it all set up.

He had a folding table and chairs sat in the middle of the living room. The lights were dimmed except for a single light, sitting on the fold out table.

He patted the chair for me to come sit down and then cuffed me to the table.

"Ms. Garcia, do you know why I had to bring you in?" Derek said rubbing my shoulders and playing his part.

"Hmmmm... Nope. Not a clue." I responded being a little snarky.

"Really? So, you know nothing about hacking into any FBI databases."

"Nope. Not a damn clue."

"Then it must've been your so called boyfriend, Shane Wyeth." I heard him say. My eyes widened.

"How did that piece of shit bag a sexy ass woman like yourself?" Derek asked.

"I guess he was just lucky." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"I sense a bit of an attitude coming from you." He said leaning over the table. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hmmmm... It's probably all of that white boy dick that he was giving you that made you so uptite." Derek whispered. I gasped.

"How big is he anyway, four inches?"

"Six." I replied.

"Wow, a whole six inches." He exclaimed.

"Let me ask you this baby girl, Have you ever had a big black cock inside of you?" He asked with a whisper.

"Nope, not one of those." I said shaking my head.

"Oh baby, you're missing out big time."

"Am I... Eyebrows?"

Derek stifled a laugh about the name i called him.

"Yes. How could a small white dick like that even satisfy you?"

"You need a long black dick up in your guts maybe that'll help with you being so uptite." Derek whispered in my ear.

"I like you being handcuffed, do you know why?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Because there isn't a goddamn thing you can do about this." He said as he reached down and grabbed two handfuls of my breasts.

"Agent Morgan, who gave you permission to touch me?" I asked in digust.

"Hmmm, nobody."

"then why the fuck are you touching me?" I asked.

"Wow. you've got such a filthy mouth baby girl. Maybe i should give you something to fill it." He said grabbing my hair.

"Or maybe not." I said pulling away.

"Hmm, playing hard to get. I like the chase baby girl."

"Just the thought of chasing you is making my dick hard." He whispered in my ear.

"You want my long black cock inside of you?" He asked rubbing my shoulders.

"I don't think its as long as you say it is." I said giving an evil grin.

"Oh baby girl. It is." He assured me.

"I dont know. I've seen the truck you drive Agent Morgan. Its very big. But usually that means your compensating for something."I told him with an evil giggle.

"I guess ill just have to show you." He said grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling me out of my chair.

My hands were still cuffed to the table as he bent me over and lifted my skirt.

"Look at this nice round ass." He said rubbing it and then bringing his right hand down on my right ass cheek.

"I bet you're already dripping wet." He said sliding my panties down my legs. He took them im his hands and shoved them into my mouth, gagging me.

His left hand went to my hair and yanked my head back as his fingers on his right hand found my slit.

"Fuck, you are wet." He said as he found my hole and eased a finger in.

"Oh boy, its gonna be tough fitting an 11 inch pole in there." He said entering in another finger.

"El-eleven inches?" I mumbled through the panties.

"Why, Ms. Garcia, are you getting nervous?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"Cat got your tongue? You were so confident earlier, what happened?" He asked.

"Fuck you." I gritted out.

"Oh, here we go again with that filthy mouth of yours, Ms. Garcia. I think I may have a solution for that problem." He said standing me up and pushing me onto my knees.

He unbuckled his belt and kicked off his pants and boxers.

I gasped and my eyes widened.

"Impressed?"

I looked up at him and slowly nodded my head

"Thats the biggest thing ive ever seen." I whispered.

"Open up." he demanded.

I opened my mouth and as soon as he stuck in the tip, i gagged.

"Take it slow baby girl. One inch at a time." He said lacing his fingers in my hair.

I did as he said and began to deepthroat him. Drool and spit began to run out of my mouth and down my chin.

He moved his hands down to my breast and release them from my corset.

"Look at those big juicy tits." He said slapping them.

The drool and spit ran down my chin and then my neck and to my breasts, Derek rubbed it around my nipple.

"Thats it. Keep sucking that cock baby girl." He moaned.

I opened my mouth wider and he grabbed my head and began to throat fuck me.

I released him from my mouth and he stood me up and back to the position i was in before, bent over the table with my hands still handcuffed.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes Agent Morgan." I replied as he lined himself up and eased in, I gasped.

He thrusted a little, shoving inch after inch in.

"Ohhh fuck! Youre stretching me out!" I shouted.

It took about ten more minutes for him to get nine inches in and then he began to thrust faster

"Oh fuck! Im gonna cum!" I yelled.

"Yes baby. Cum on this motherfucking dick." He yelled as he lifted up my left leg and rested it on the table.

I clenched my pussy as i began to cum.

"oh fuck. oh fuck. oh fuck. im gonna cuuuummmmm!" I moaned.

I could feel Derek pulsing inside of me and his cock twitch before he released his hot sticky load into my newly stretched out pussy.

"Oh fuck. shit, im cummming." He grunted out.

He pulled out and undid the handcuffs as i collapsed to the floor.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked.

"Yes. That was so fucking good." I said, panting.

"Im glad you enjoyed it." He responded smiling as he laid on the floor with me.

 _ **A/N:**_ **I _Apologize_ for any typos. **

**REQUEST STILL OPEN.**

I hope it was up to your standards, i worked hard on it.

 _Thank you!_


	4. Walked In

_**Penelopes POV**_ I've been dating Kevin for about 5 months now and our relationship is going nowhere. In the beginning of our relationship I was in love with Kevin but now... im not feeling it as much. I just didnt want to break his heart.

Meanwhile, things were defintely changing between Derek and I, and in a good way. I've been in love with him since the day we've met, hes just way out of my league so ive never told him my feelings but lately hes been acting strange.

A ding from my phone brought me out of my reverie.

I looked down and seen I had a text message from Derek.

 **Derek:** We need to talk...

 **Pen:** Oh, what about?

 **Derek:** I'll be over in a little while

 **Pen:** Is it bad?

 **Derek:** Lol. No baby. Of course not.

I laid my phone down and began to rummage through my closet to look for something to put on. I decided on booty shorts and a tank top.

I laid on the couch until I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door and seen Dereks smiling face.

"Hey beautiful." He said greeting me.

"Oh hey, come on in." I said stepping aside. He walked to the couch and sat down.

"You said you needed to talk." I said sitting down next to him.

"Oh, yeah." He said.

I sat back on the couch and he held my hand.

"So, lately, i dont know if you noticed but there had been a change with us and i wanted to admit something to you." Derek said as he began to bounce his knee.

"Im listening." I told him as i began to rub his back.

He took a deep breath and began to talk. "Penelope, Since the first day ive met you... Ive been so in love with you."

"W-what?"

"Im madly in love with you." He repeated. I smiled.

"But what about Kevin?" I asked.

"What about him?" He asked back.

"I dont want to break his heart." I told him.

"Do you love him?" Derek asked me.

"No. I love you." I replied.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Derek said leaning in locking his lips with mine. He kissed me deeper and his hand found my ass and he had me straddle him.

He tugged at the hem of my tank top and pulled it above my head.

"You have such a nice body." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He unsnapped my bra and threw it to the ground as well.

"Wait wait wait." I said pushing him off of my neck.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I should break up with Kevin first." I told him as he latched onto one of my nipples.

"Fuck Kevin." He said.

Derek stood me up and slid my pants down my legs and then my panties. I laid back on the couch and he kissed down my neck and then to my stomach and he was headed towards my pussy when I stopped him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Kevins never done that before." I told him.

"I guarntee Kevin hasnt done a lot of the things that im gonna do to you." He said smirking.

He buried his head in between my thighs and began to eat. I arched up against his face and moaned as my fingernails raked up and down his head

I had my eyes shut tightly when i heard my cell phone starting to ring.

I looked at the caller I.D and it read 'Kevin'

I set it back down and my hands returned to dereks head.

"Answer it." Derek demanded.

I picked up my phone and answered it.

"H-hello?" I said trying to hold back my moan.

"Penny, are you home?" Kevin asked.

"Mhm." I moaned.

"Can I come over?"

"N-Now... Is.. Is nOt a good time." I told him while i was in the middle of cumming.

"Are you Okay?" He asked.

"Yeessss." I moaned before hanging up.

I set my phone down and Derek came up and kissed me. He began to take off the rest of his clothes and throw them to the side.

He crawled back in between my thighs and lined his impressive member up with my hole.

He thrusted in, inch by inch.

"Fuuuccckkkk." I moaned.

"Goddamn. you're so fucking tight."

He began to thrust harder and faster.

"fuuuccckkkk me. Oh. it's so fucking good." i moaned.

"Im gonna fucking cuuuummmm!" I shouted grabbing onto dereks hands.

After i had my first orgasm he pulled out and sat on the couch.

"Come here. I want you to ride me." He said as he pat his lap. I straddled his lap as he slid his cock back inside of me. His hands found my ass and began to move me up and down on his hard shaft

His mouth latched onto my right nipple as I continued to bounce on his dick.

"Ohhhh Derek. Fuuuccckkkk meeeee." I moaned loudly.

He started moving me faster and faster and I was sweating and panting.

I heard the front door come open and I tried to stop and grab my clothes but Derek stopped me.

"Nope, keep bouncing on my cock." He demanded.

"P-Penny... what is going on?" Kevin asked walking into the living room.

"D-Derek stop. Please." I told him.

"Nope. Keep bouncing on my motherfucking cock baby."

"Hello?!? What is going on?" Kevin said again.

"Answer him Penelope." Derek demanded.

"I-I'm Sooorrrryyyy Kevin." I said trying to hold back my moans.

"Sit down." Derek told him as he pointed to a chair in the corner.

"W-What... Derek?" I asked.

"Keep moving your ass." Derek told me.

"Kevin, she wants to break up with you." Derek said looking at him over my shoulder.

"Here. Stand up for a minute." Derek said.

I did when Derek turned me around and sat me down again. Reverse Cowgirl Style.

He fucked me harder and harder.

"Ohhhh... Im gonna cuummmm!" I screamed.

"Look at this Kevin. Hm, Your girl getting pummeled by a big black cock." Derek said.

"Well, newsflash, shes not your girl anymore." He continued.

"You've never made her feel like this but i can. She can actually feel my dick. Its all up in her guts." Derek moaned.

He stood up and knocked me down to my. hands and knees and began to fuck me in doggy style.

"Ohhh shit penelope." He moaned as he slapped my ass.

"Im gonna cum baby girl." He grunted

"Look at that Kevin, Im gonna leave a baby in your girl."

Derek pumped faster and began to grunt as i felt him shoot his hot load into me.

 _ **A/N:**_ **REQUEST STILL OPEN** _I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPOS_


	5. AN

Hey, just a little update.

I promise i have not forgotten about you OR your imagine.

Lately, ive had a lot of family issues and ive been really busy.

But i will get your imagines up soon!

Thank you!


	6. Shopping

Penelopes POV

"I couldnt believe him. All I said was I had met a guy at the coffee shop and then he flipped out." I told JJ through the phone.

"Penelope... you really dont see it, do you?" She asked.

"See what. How immature hes being, yes. JJ, Im almost 30, its time to settle down." I replied.

"No Garcia, Dereks madly in love with you." She said.

My eyes widened. "What? Not possible. A guy like him would never be into a girl like me." I told her.

"Pen, youre beautiful and trust me, You didnt hear this from me, but I heard something Derek said." JJ told me.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well, i heard him and reid talking the other day and he was going on and on about you and how youre so beautiful and how he is in love with you. Oh, and about how he wants you as his forever."

"He said what?!?" I shouted.

"Yeah. He said that."

"Just tell him to come talk to me when yall get back. please dont tell him that i told you to do it." I replied.

"Will do PG." She said before hanging up.

It was a few more minutes before I was notified that the plane had landed.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I groaned.

"H-hey baby girl." I heard a voice say behind me.

"Hi." I said not looking.

"Pen, look, im sorry for what I said. Can you please forgive me." Derek said.

I shrugged and smirked to myself.

"Baby, please. Just look at me."

"I should be going." I said, standing up and grabbing my bags.

"What.. Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to the mall, and then home." I told him shutting off my systems.

"Here, let me come with you." He said following after me.

"Derek..." I warned him.

"Please Penelope. Ill make it up to you. Just let me come." He begged as he took ahold of my bags.

"Fine." I grunted as we walked to his truck.

We drove to the mall in silence. As soon as we got there and parked, Derek hopped out and opened the door for me.

"What stores were you planning to go to?" He asked as we linked arms.

"Well, Spencers, Target, Victorias Secret, and Hot topic." I told him.

"V-victorias secret?"

"Yes. Will that be a problem?" I asked laughing.

"N-no problem here." He responded.

We walked into the mall. We went to a few stores to get what i needed and then i walked into Victorias secret.

"Look baby girl, I tthink this will fit perfectly." Derek said.

I turned around and Derek was holding up what appeared to be a lace, see-through nighty.

"Hmmm... you think so?" I asked biting my lip as he nodded.

"I'll try it on." I told him taking it into my arms.

I looked through ththe sorts of bras and panties.

I had a pile of things in my arms and i was headed into the dressing room.

"I'll be right back baby." He said.

I went into the dressing room and quickly tried on all of the stuff I was planning on buying.

I headed out and went to check out.

Before I could pull out my card, Derek handed the cashier his.

"Derek." I said turning to him, seeing he already had a Victorias Secret bag.

"what do you got there?" I asked.

"Oh... just some things. youll see later." He responded.

We went out to the car and he drove me to my place and walked me inside.

"Now can you tell me whats in the bag?" I asked.

"I want you to try all of this on for me and i do want you to show me penelope." He said.

My eyes widened as i looked in the bag. There were multiple articles of different lingerie.

"Der-"

"Go try them on." He demanded.

I walked to the bathroom and pulled out the first one. A lace, see-through negligee.

I slipped it on and walled out of the bathroom covered my boob area, where you could see through. Derek was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, dont cover up. I want to see all of you." He said knocking my hands away.

"wow baby girl. that is so sexy. I love seeing your big jucy tits." He moaned.

"Der-"

"Next!" He shouted. I walked back into the bathroom.

I pulled out a garter belt, stockings, black lace panties, and a matching bra.

I slipped them on and opened the bathroom door and stood there seductively.

"You like?" I asked running my hands over my DD tits.

"I love." He replied giving me the 'come here' finger.

I walked over to him, swaying my hips.

"Look at you. You have beautiful thighs, and look at those fucking tits." He said grabbing a handful of them.

"Im glad you love it." I whispered leaning in connecting my lips with his. He leaned back and i straddled his hips.

"Mmmmm, you look so fucking sexy baby girl." He moaned as he brought his right hand down, hard, on my ass cheek.

I grinded against the new profound member in his pants.

"Here, let me take care of this for you." I whispered and winked and i dropped to my knees and pulled down his pants.

He groaned as I engulfed in him my mouth and i started to bob my head.

"Thats it baby. thats it." He groaned, lacing his fingers in my hair and shoving my head down more.

"Here, come up here." He demanded pulling me up from my knees.

He slipped off my panties quickly and i bent over the bed.

"No no no. Like this baby." He said as he flipped me over and laid me down on my back and crawled in between my legs.

"I want to look into your beuatiful eyes when i enter ypu for the first time." He said.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded my head. He started to push in lightly and he got about half way in there before he bottomed out.

"Fuuuucccckkkkk baby. Youre so tight." He moaned.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking big derek." I groaned and arched up against him.

"Im gonna cum!" I shouted as I arched against him. He started to pound harder and harder.

This went on for about another hour or so, we would switch positions every 15 minutes.

I already came seven times. I didnt think my pussy could take anymore. I clenched once again, feeling myself starting to cum again. I felt Derek pulse inside of me.

"Where do you want it?" He asked quickly.

"on my face." I said as he pulled out and i dropped back down to my knees. He began to jack off his cock and rub it all over my face until white creamy streams shot out all over my forehead, my rosey red cheeks, my bruised lips, and my nose.

He dropped his cock and looked down and me with a big grin. I licked my lips and scooped up large amouts of his cum with my fingers and licked them clean.

A/N: REQUEST ARE STILL OPEN.

I hope it was up to your standards.

I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TYPOS.


	7. Lost Time

**_Dereks POV_**

Penelope and I have been dating for about four months and everything was going great. We went out on dates almost every weekend and our sex life was fantastic. She was so good.

Last month the team and I got called out on a case, I felt bad for Penelope, she stayed at my house with Clooney while I was away on cases but this one was extremely long. She was all alone in that big empty house.

JJ called her and told her we would be coming back tomorrow but little does she know, that we had already landed in Quantico. The rest of the team headed home but I stopped by the office.

Pens door was cracked and I seen a light coming from under the bathroom door so i assumed she was in there. Thats when I took the time to put my plan into action.

I walked into her office, leaving the door cracked like before and scooted out her rolling chair. I crawled under the desk and scooted her chair back in and now I was just waiting for her.

I heard the door squeak open and Penelopes heels click across the floor. She sat in her chair, slouched, with her legs spread. This was the perfect ooppurtunity

I grabbed her legs and spread them further apart and dove my face in before she could react.

She screamed and tried to push away.

"Baby, it's just me." I whispered.

"Ohhh fuck Derek." She moaned as I continued to go to town.

"Yeah baby girl. You like when i eat your pussy like that?" I asked.

"Y-Yeeeessss baby booyyy. So good. So fucking good." She moaned.

I pushed the chair out and stood her up. i made her put her knees on the chair and hold onto the back as I pounded her from behind.

"Ohhh fuck yes Derek. Thats it. Fuck me!" Pen moaned.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight." I groaned as I started to thrust faster.

Before anyone could do anything else, there was a kncok at the door.

Derek quickly pulled out and put down my dress, he crawled back under the desk and i sat in my chair.

"Come in!" She shouted pretending to do work on her computer.

It was Alexa from the tech pool.

"Hi penelope. I just have a few questions." Alexa said. I gave a little smirk. and spread pens legs again. I started to lick at her clit and bite her lips. I entered in a finger and I laughed silently as she was trying to cover up her moans.

It was about three minutes later when Alexa finally left.

I crawled back up and this time I stood pen up again. I pushed her to a wall and lifted her up as she began to bounce on my cock.

"Thats it. Yes baby. Bounce that fat ass on my cock." I groaned and I slapped her ass once again.

God, youre so fucking perfect." I whispered in Pens ear.

She ready came about 4 times when I felt myself begin to pulse in her warm heat.

"Im gonna cum. Where do you want it?" I asked.

"On my tits." She said. I set her down as she dropped to her knees.

I started to jerk my cock until white streams of cum glistened across her beautiful white creamy Double D's.

She scooped up some with her finger and rubbed it around her nipple.

"We should do this more often." She giggled.

 ** _A/N:_** SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS

 **REQUEST ARE STILL OPEN**

Hope it was up to your standards.

Sorry, its a shorter one.


	8. At the Bar

Penelopes POV

I was sitting at the downtown bar in Quantico. My short black dress fitted tightly around my curves and my push up bra displaying my DD breast. I sat on the barstool sipping on my drink.

I knew he was here somewhere. Hiding in the shadows, watching me from afar.

He liked to see men come up to me and try to take me home, knowing I went home with him at the end of every night.

This was one of his fantasies. Dereks. He wanted to try and pick me up in a bar, fail miserably, and fuck me senseless in the digusting, filthy bar bathroom.

I got snapped out of my thoughts by a cough from beside me. Derek.

I took a sip of my drink and looked around the room, ignoring his presence.

"May I buy you a drink?" He asked in a deep and sultry voice.

"No, Im good." I replied coldly.

"Ah, playing hard to get. I gotcha." He whispered.

"You have a man?" He asked.

"No, and im not looking for one either."

"Oh come on, youre so beautiful. Any man would be lucky enough to have you and im just hoping it would be me." He said with a sexy smile.

"Listen man, I just came here to grab a drink, and i'm not interested." I said.

He grabbed his beer and walked away.

I finished my drink and then got up off the barstool. I pulled down my dress a little bit and adjusted my bra. I grabbed my handbag and walked slowly to the bathroom in the back of the bar.

When I touched the door to go in, I was shoved from behind. The lights went off and i was in complete darkness. Familier hands came around my throat and drug me to the sink.

He bent me over and pulled my hair back.

"Look at you. Out here on Saturday night dressed like a fucking slut with your ass and tits hanging out for the whole bar to see."

I was in shock, I couldnt speak.

"Lets see what this whore is wearing under her clothes." He said as he lifted up my tight dress to reveal nothing. No panties.

"I cant say im surprised that you arent wearing any panties. I figured as much." He grunted as he slapped his hand down hard on my right ass cheek.

"AH." I screamed at the sudden connection.

"Finally got a response. Now lets see what we got up here." He said as he pulled down the top of my dress and my push up bra, exposing my big juicy tits.

"Woah, look at you. Goddamn." He said kneading them with his hands.

I heard him unzip his pants and his belt buckle clink on the floor. His left hand came up and lifted my left leg up onto the sink so my legs were spread as my right foot was planted right on the floor.

He dropped down to his knees and licked a long stroke up my pussy lips. He used his fingers to spread them apart and used the tip of his tongue to flick across my clit.

He came back up and swatted my ass again.

"You want this. Dont you?" He growled in my ear. I nodded my head.

"Say it!" He yelled as he slapped my ass.

"YES! I want it so bad." I said back. He started to tease me with the tip of his cock. I tried to push back when he brought his hand down on my right ass cheek again.

He stopped for a minute and then pushed the head into me. i threw my head back and moaned as all 11 inches entered my tightness.

"ohhhh fuuccckkk." I moaned.

"You like that?" He asked

"Y-yes. I like that." I responded.

He started to pump faster. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked it back as he kept slapping my ass.

"See, this is what happens when a dirty little slut comes out on a Friday night dressed like a no good hooker. She gets fucked in the filthy ass bathroom like a whore." He grunted out.

He leaned forward and kissed my head. "I should make you get down on the floor like a real dirty girl." He kept pounding harder.

"Come here!" He grunted as he pulled out and put me on my knees with my head on the ground.

He started pounding into me again as i kept screaming.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me back against him. He fell backwards onto his back and pulled me on top of him. Still inside of me. In reverse cowgirl.

I was bouncing on his 11 inch cock. my tits were bouncing everywhere. It was still pitch black in the bathroom and i was on the verge of cumming when the door swung open and the lights came on.

"Ohhh shiitttt." i said as derek kept pounding. He didnt stop.

"Oh fuck." The drunk stumbling girl who came into the bathroom. Instead of leaving, she stood there. watching.

She slowly walked over to us and stood there. She pulled her dress up and began to touch her shaved pussy.

"Woooowww. Fuck. You are such a slut. Getting drilled by a black cock in a bar bathroom. What? Your whore pussy couldnt wait until you get home." The strange lady said as she dropped down and scooted closer to me.

"Open your mouth whore." She demanded. I complied.

She spit in my mouth and then kissed me.

"Good slut." She slapped my clit and dropped down to her knees and started to lick and suck on my pussy lips.

I kept bouncing on Dereks cock. Hard and fast.

"oh yes. oh yes. fuck. keep going." i moaned loudly. She began flicking my clit with her tongue

"Ohhhh yes yes yes. Im.. Im.. Im gonna squirt!" I screamed as i arched up squirting my juices all over her face and dereks cock.

"Ahhhh. FUUUCCCKKKK. Im cumming. im cumming. oh yes." I screamed as i started to squirt more. When her face was drenched, she stood up, pulled her dress down and exited the bathroom.

"Thats it baby. Keep bouncing."

I started to arch again and he pulled out as i squirted again.

"Come here." He said as he stood up and put his cock into my mouth.

"Shit baby. im gonna cum." He grunted as he started to fuck my face.

"Oh fuck. here is comes." He grunted again.

He pulled out of my mouth and began to jerk his cock.

I waited patiently as he came all over my lips. I smiled up at him and licked my lips.

 ** _A/N:_** Its been a while but im back. REQUEST ARE STILL OPEN. Help me with ideas. Sorry for any typos


	9. I cant be with her

Dereks POV

 _I couldnt open my eyes. As much as i wanted to, I cant. I had to get to her. The only woman on my mind lately. Penelope. I couldnt leave her. There was a bright light and then i heard a voice. It was calling my name. I tried to find it but the light was blinding. I started to scream as I jolted awake._

"Hey you." A voice said from next to me.

I looked over. Savannah. I was disappointed, Penelope wasnt there.

"Youre finally awake." She said with a smile. i gave her a forced smile back.

"I missed you. I was afraid you werent gonna wake up."

I stayed quiet. Lost in my own thoughts as I was thinking of how I could break it to her. The fact that I couldnt be with her anymore.

After these last few days of being tortured at the cabin. Almost dying. I realized one thing. I wanted her. _Penelope_.

She was my everything. My god given solace. There wasnt a moment she wasnt on my mind.

"Ill go tell everyone that youre finally awake." Savannah said as she stood up.

"Wait." I said

"What is it?" She asked.

"We need to talk." I told her as she sat back down.

"About what?"

"Savannah. I-I cant... I cant be with you anymore." I let out.

"Wh-what?" She asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"I-im sorry but when i was in that place. I could only think of coming back to one person and that person... wasnt you." I told her.

"Is-is it her?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Who?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Her. _Penelope_." He said with hatred.

"I-"

"Derek. Tell me the truth."

"Yes. Its Penelope." I responded.

"Of course. Its _always_ penelope." She said with anger.

"Savannah. Dont start." I warned her.

"I cant believe this."

"I think you need to leave." I told her.

"I think thats the best option." She said gathering her belongings.

I heard someone at the door and turned my head. My eyes widened. _Penelope_.

"Hey. Youre awake." She said.

Savannah huffed as she walked out.

"What was that about?" Pen asked.

"Come here. Sit. We need to talk." I told her.

"About what?" She asked.

"Penelope... Ive been wanting to tell you something for a long time. Ive- Ive been in love with you ever since i met you. Youre always on my mind. I think about you all the time. What happened made me realize that I couldnt live with out you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you one day and I want you to be the mother of my children." I told her.

"D-Derek. I dont know what to say." She replied with tears running down her face.

"Just tell me that youll be with me. Please." I replied.

"Y-yes. Ill be with you." She said wiping jer tears.

"I love you so much baby girl." I said kissing her hands

"I love you too." Penelope said with a smile.

 ** _A/N:_** Sorry. its a short one.

REQUEST ARE STILL OPEN. PLEASE HELP ME OUT WITH IDEAS.

Sorry for **_any_** typos


	10. How Could You?

**_Penelopes POV_**

It was a long day at the BAU. The team was back from their latest case. I was finishing up on some paperwork when my phone rang.

"Garcia." I said answering the phone

"Ms. Garcia, I was wondering if you could help us out with a few things on our case." I heard the leader of Team B say.

"Oh, of course. Im always glad to help." I responded as they sent me the files to look over.

After i hung up, there was a knock at my door.

"Enter if you dare." I said.

"Baby, you bout ready to go home?" I heard Derek asked.

Derek and I have been dating for a few months. I practically lived with him.

"Oh shoot. Im gonna be here for a little while longer. I have to help Team B real quick." I told him, turning in my chair.

"Oh. How long will it be?" He asked.

"Maybe 3ish hours. You can head home now and when im finished here, ill just call an Uber." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes hun. Im sure." I reassured him and he leaned in for a kiss. He left and then closed the door behind him.

I began to work on the files they sent me.

A few hours later, I was finally finished. I glanced at the clock and it read 11:10pm

I quickly shut my computers off and grabbed my belongings.

I ordered an Uber and waited.

I finally arrived at Dereks house and almost all the lights were shut off. I used my house key and entered the front door. I walked in the kitchen and sat my things on the counter. Thats when I noticed the two wine glasses on the island counter.

I frowned but thought nothing of it.

"Derek?" I shouted. No answer

I kicked off my heels and began to walk up the stair case. I figured he was already asleep.

"Derek?" I said again. Still no answer. Thats when I heard it.

"Oh shit baby. Thats the spot. Oh fuck. Im cummmminnnggg!" I heard her squeal and a headboard hitting the wall.

I couldnt believe this. I stopped in my tracks and covered my mouth. Tears springing to my eyes. I froze. I couldnt move. I wanted to barge in and see what the fuck was happening but I couldnt. My feet stayed planted.

"Ohhhh FUCK YES! Baby boy. Its so fucking deep.Uggghhhh shiiitttt. Its in my guts. Holy shit." The girl moaned again. All I heard were screams and skin slapping.

I sat on the top stair and begin to think. Think about what might my next move be. Thats when I heard it.

"Oooo yes fuck me. My pussy is so much tighter than your girlfriends. isnt it?"

"Ah fuck yes. So much tighter. Shit. Im bout to bust." He groaned. I cried harder when I heard Dereks voice.

"Yes baby. Please give it to me. Put your black baby inside of my womb plllleeeaassseee. Ohhh fuck. Im squirting!"

Thats when I lost it. My sadness turned into anger. I stood up. Brushed myself off and went to the door. I turned the knob and it swung open.

"What the fuck?" I screamed as I seen the strange girl in doggy style with Derek pounding her from behind.

"PENELOPE!" He screamed, pulling out.

"What is this?" I said with tears running down my face.

"I-its not what it looks like." I heard him say as I started to gather my things.

The girl got dressed and ran out the door.

I kept quiet as I began to gather my clothes. my trinkets. and my toothbrush.

"Wait. Baby. Please dont leave." Derek begged.

"How long has this been going on. With her?" I asked with hatred in my voice.

"It was an accident. Please baby girl. Lets talk this out." He said grabbing my hand

"NO. You dont get to do that Derek. You dont get to come here, and have sex with a random girl when you're in a committed relationship with me and then touch me."

He tried to grab me again.

"DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

"Pen please. I'm sorry."

"No. I'm done." I told him and i grabbed my things and ran downstairs.

"Please. Penelope. Just give me another chance. I'll do anything." He begged.

I ignored his pleas. I grabbed my keys and my phone off of the counter and ran out to my car. I started it up and drove to the first place I thought of. JJ's.

I got out and went to the front door. Knocked and waited.

"Penel- Whats wrong?" She asked wiping the tears from my face.

"D-Derek. He cheated on me." I responded.

"Oh honey. Come in." She led me in and sat me on the couch.

"How do you know he cheated?" She asked.

"I came home from work and they were in our bed." I told her.

"Im so sorry." She said rubbing my back.

"H-how could this happen? I thought we were happy."

"I dont know. We'll find out." JJ said.

"Not tonight. Please. I cant do this tonight."

"I understand. We'll figure this out tomorrow." JJ said.

 ** _A/N:_** Its a short one. Should I do a **Part 2**? REQUEST ARE STILL OPEN. I apologize for any typos


	11. Mr Morgan

**WARNING*** _Contains:_ Underage sex.

if u dont like it then dont read it.

 ** _Penelopes POV_**

I was sitting in my 7th period class. Algebra. I _hated_ math. I wasnt good at it. Math was my worst subject but yet... this is the class that i loved the most for a few reasons. Number 1. My best friend JJ sat right next to me. Number 2. The teacher was a chocolate God. Oh my goodness. He was so handsome. Every girl in our school was all over him. He had a nice smile and a nice sixpack that he usually shows off on the football field.

JJ and I sat at the back of the class trying to keep up with the lesson.

"Pst. Hey, do you wanna come over after school?" I whispered to JJ.

"Sure." She responded.

When the bell rang, we began to walk to my house. We dropped our bags by the front door and said hello to my parents. We ran up the stairs to my room.

"Did you see Mr. Morgan today?" JJ squealed.

"Oh my god yes. Hes so sexy." I told her.

"I know." JJ replied.

"JJ, hes mine. You have a boyfriend." I said laughing.

"I wouldnt mind taking a bite of that." I whispered.

"PEN! I doubt he goes for 15 year old girls." JJ said.

"I dont know JJ, I can be _very_ persuasive." We started giggling.

"Ill make you a bet."

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you get Mr. Morgan to fall for your little tricks and you get him to 'do' you then i'll do your math homework for the rest of the year." JJ said.

"Ok and what if i cant?" I asked.

"Then youre on your own." She said with a smile.

"Deal." We shook hands.

"Im gonna try tomorrow." I told her.

"OMG, JJ, What am i gonna wear?" I yelled and ran over to my closet.

"How bout this?" JJ asked holding up a short skirt.

"Ya know what... why dont you complete every guys fantasy." JJ said.

"What would that be?" I asked

"The innocent school girl." She responded.

"I like that. How should I dress though?" I asked.

"This short skirt. A tight tank top to show off your tits. A thong. Knee high socks. Converse. Oh, and make sure to put your hair in pigtails." JJ said gathering all of it and putting it into a pile.

"I like it. I cant wait untill tomorrow." I told her.

I wasnt a virgin by any means but I was still kinda nervous.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**.

I heard my alarm go off and i got dressed. I looked in the mirror and i gotta admit... I looked super sexy. I put on my long coat so my parents couldnt see my outfit and then headed out the door.

I couldnt wait until 7th period.

Soon it came and I took my seat next to JJ at the back.

"Wow Garcie. You look..." She started.

"Sexy?"

"Yes."

I slipped off my coat which attracted so many eyes and then class began. Mr. Morgan passed out our worksheets and I made sure to stick my tits out more. His eyes wandered for a minute and then quickly looked away.

The bell rang and I was packing up my things when I was done, I approached Mr. Morgans desk.

"Mr. Morgan. May I speak with you for a moment?" I asked.

"Oh. uh.. P-penelope. how may i help you?" He asked trying to avoid looking at my chest.

"Well... I was wondering if you could give me a little more help?" I asked leaning forward giving him a better view.

"N-now?" He asked.

"Of course."

"What do u need help with?" He asked.

"The equations we were just doing." I told him.

"Pull up a chair." He told me. I complied.

He pulled a new worksheet out and begin to show me. My thoughts were elsewhere. JJ kept ringing in my head. What she said about being innocent. Not slutty.

"Penelope. Do you understand it?" He asked snapping out of my thoughts.

"Oh. uhh. maybe. Show me one more time." I told him as his pencil rolled off of his desk. He bent down to get it as I spread my legs so he could get the perfect view of my wet panties.

When we came back up, he tried to take a look at my chest.

"Would you like to see them better, Mr. Morgan?" I asked him

"W-What are you talking about" He said playing dumb

"You know... I just figured since you were staring that you might want a better look."

"Penelope. What youre suggesting is very inappropriate." He said walking over to the door and then closing it.

"I understand Mr. Morgan. Everyone is curious about what a young body looks like." I told him. He sat back down.

"Are you sure you wont tell anyone?" He asked.

"Yes. I promise." I replied.

"I would love to see them." He said quietly.

I slid the straps of my tank top down my shoulders and pulled my tits out. He gasped.

"Oh my. Penelope. Look at your nipples. Theyre so beautiful." He said grabbing them. He grabbed a handful of my right boob and slipped the nipple into his mouth. I moaned.

I sat on the desk in front of him. He took his right arm and swept everything off his desk onto the floor and laid me back. He flipped up my skirt and stared amazingly at the wet spot on my panties.

He leaned down and took a big whiff and then pulled them to the side.

"Oh Peneleope. Your pussy is so fucking pink." He whispered licking up and down the slit.

"Ohhhh Mr. Morgan." I moaned. He took my clit in his mouth.

"Come here." He demanded. I dropped down to my knees as his pants hit the floor. His 10 inch cock hit me in the face.

"Open." I opened my mouth as he plunged his big cock inside of my mouth. i gagged immediantly. He face fucked me for a few minutes before he pulled me up and bent me over his desk. He pulled my panties down and then stuck the head in.

"O-ohhhh Mr. Morgan! Its so fucking big." I moaned. I could feel him stretching my tight hole.

He started to thrust faster and faster. I felt his hand come down on my ass and I squealed.

"Youre such a good little girl Penelope." He grunted pulled my pigtails.

"Ohhh Mr. Morgan. Its so deep. Its in my fucking guts." I moaned loudly.

"Ohhh fuck. Im so close. Im gonna bust all inside of you penelope." Mr. Morgan grunted. My walls were clenching and he gritted his teeth.

"Ah ah ah. Mr. Moooorrggann. Yes thats it. Fuuccckkk. Yes. I want your baby."

"You want my fucking baby penelope."

"Yeeesssss please. Fill my 15 year old pussy with your cum. Please. Knock me up." I squealed.

"Here it comes penelope. Im aboout to give you alllllll my fucking cum." He grunted going harder.

"Yes yes yes. give me your black baby." I moaned

"I cant wait to see your stomach swell with my baby." He grunted as he pushed all of his length inside of me and started to shoot his seed.

"ohhhhhh my." I moaned when he pulled out.

I stood up off the desk and watched as his cum ran out of my pussy and down my legs.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan." I said with a smile.

"Anytime Penelope." He replied.

I fixed myself up and gathered my belongings and started on my way home. I couldnt wait to get there and call JJ and tell her about whatbjust happened.

 ** _A/N:_** REQUEST ARE STILL OPEN. PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS.


End file.
